


Blessings and Law Breaking

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Also background Time Force characters, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Ridiculous Plot, Rules were meant to be broken, Tori is so Dino Thunder's favorite other team Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Trent has a question for Tommy which turns into all of Dino Thunder and Wes and the Time Force Rangers breaking a few time laws in the name of love.  Then again, the Dino Thunder team was formed with a little lawbreaking so why not continue that tradition through their marriage?





	Blessings and Law Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This actually got more sentimental as I wrote it. I meant for it to be more crack-filled. Ah well. Still should be fun!

Trent was the reason why Tommy knew what was going on as he had politely visited his mentor’s house one morning. He’d always be one of Tommy’s Rangers as well, but his adoptive father and somewhat step-mother knew about the Power Ranger life he’d lived which somewhat separated him. It was enough that he felt like he needed to come and have the specific talk with Tommy now. “Doctor O? Are you busy?”

“Not when it comes to any of you. You know that,” Tommy answered with a smile, setting a few cookies down in front of Trent. The younger man eyed them slightly and Tommy rolled his eyes.   
“Hayley made them.”

“They look great!” Trent said, far more enthusiastically. He barely touched even one of them though and Tommy started to worry.

“Trent, are you alright?” He asked.

“Well, mostly? It’s sort of like this, Doctor O. I’m in love with Kira, Conner, and Ethan,” he started. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he said sardonically. Trent ignored him.

“And so I figured that even though we can’t marry, I should still do the ‘asking for your blessing’ thing for Conner and Kira,” he said. Tommy blinked.

“Why not Ethan?” He asked. Trent rolled his eyes.

“Ethan is so Hayley’s Ranger,” he said. “And I already talked to her. Just like Conner, Ethan, and Kira are taking to Dad right now. I’m not supposed to know that though.”

“Did Hayley tell you?” Tommy asked, trying desperately to regain control of this rather bizarre conversation.

“She didn’t have to,” Trent said. “Funny thing about Conner: No tact means no secrets. Even when he really tries. So, uh, do I have it? Your blessing?”

“Of course, but why do you need it? You four can handle yourselves,” he reminded him. Trent nodded.

“We can,” he agreed. “But we all talked it over and it came up that our parental figures were a formerly evil several times over Power Ranger, a formerly evil dinosaur archvillian, said villain’s lead henchwoman, and Hayley. We figured we should get everyone on board. Especially Hayley.”

“Hayley was never evil,” Tommy reminded him.

“No, but she is terrifying and can destroy a life with a click of a mouse,” Trent said cheerfully. Tommy looked at him and Trent shrugged. “Conner’s words, not mine.”

“Of course,” he said. He sighed. “Not that I’m really ready for you four to get married, but you know there are other planets, right?”

“Well sure,” Trent agreed. “But we want to get married on Earth. And since it’s pretty much polyandry, we sort of can’t. And even if we could, we’d want to get married in Reefside which we can’t because it’s illegal. So we can’t get married.”

Tommy patted the young man on the back. “We’ll see about that.”

***

“Jen would actually kill me,” Wes told him sternly. It wasn’t like the Time Force Ranger wasn’t sympathetic, but Tommy’s idea was reckless and had possible consequences. In other words, it was 100% a Tommy plan which was going to get Wes in trouble. Thank the Power that Eric was on a forced vacation. “Alex would kill me. You cannot take them into the future to get married in future Reefside!”

“I decided against asking for the rest of the Family to come,” Tommy pushed. “Except Tori.”

“Why would Tori be coming on this trip that is absolutely not happening?” Wes asked, knowing full well he’d probably already lost this battle because Eric was supposed to handle these kinds of situations. He was good at say no. Wes was not.

“Because she fought with all of them against Lothor and was paired up again with Kira later so Ninja Storm, Operation Overdrive, and the rest of Kira’s team from that time agreed that she’d be a good representative for them. She’ll represent all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen the four would have had. And then Hayley, myself, Anton, and Elsa will be there as their family.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Wes groaned. “What if I say no?”

“Then I find another way to the future,” Tommy said, leaving off the obvious ‘with disastrous results’.

“Maybe Jen and Alex won’t notice,” Wes muttered.

***

The bad news was that Time Force absolutely noticed due to the fact that time traveling into the exact world that they were centered in tended to cause alarms to go off. The good news was that Alex and Captain Logan ‘couldn’t find’ where the ‘invasion’ had happened and sadly all of the Time Force Rangers had picked up a terrible flu that needed to be taken care of in New Reefside. Jen had let Wes know that this was absolutely a break of protocol, that it was against Time Force rules, and to stop apologizing so she could hear the wedding. Trip and Katie were unabashingly excited. Lucas just leaned back to watch, nodding in agreement to Jen’s lecture every so often absently.

Tori was the first down the aisle before stepping to the right and out of the way so the grooms and bride could fit. It had been decided to play the wedding march for all four of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Tommy proudly led both Kira and Conner down the aisle. Kira’s yellow dress was down to her ankles with red, white, and blue roses tucked in her hair while Conner’s deep red tuxedo worked for him as three carnations in yellow, blue, and red in his pocket stuck out. Tommy leaned over to both of them.

“I am so proud of you both,” he said quietly, hugging each of them in turn. “Take care of each other.”

“We will,” they both said quietly before taking their place to the right together. Tommy sat down, trying to hide the fact that he was absolutely tearing up.

Next, Hayley led down Ethan who was dressed in a blue version of Conner’s suit with a red carnation instead of blue. 

“Keep an eye on them, Ethan,” she instructed as she hugged him.

“I will,” he promised. He moved to the opposite side of Conner and Kira, leaving room for Trent to join them.

Trent had both Elsa and Anton to lead him down on both sides, looking like an inverted version of Conner and Kira’s entrance, his white suit like his future husbands and the white flower switched for red. Elsa squeezed his arm supportively as Anton looked at Trent. “I couldn’t have asked for a better son, Trent, and I couldn’t be happier I’m getting two more sons and a daughter today.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he whispered. He squeezed Elsa’s arm back and then hugged his dad before taking his place next to Ethan.

A hologram of Alex appeared in front of them. “Let’s get this over with before someone tracks down the channel. We are gathered here to bring together these four Rangers, who had given a year of their life as active Power Rangers and continue to give as so-called retired Rangers, in holy matrimony. As is known, Power Rangers do tend to come together more often than not understanding the battle never truly ends and bonding further in companionship. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent have lived this reality for several years and want to make their bond permanent. All of you, I want you to repeat after me: “I swear to protect my partners from those who would seek them harm, to aid them in sickness, to love them in health, to stand-by them in adversity, and revel with them in joy. From now to eternity, I give my heart and soul.”

“I swear to protect my partners from those who would seek them harm, to aid them in sickness, to love them in health, to stand-by them in adversity, and revel with them in joy. From now to eternity, I give my heart and soul,” they repeated as one. Alex nodded.

“As the Power wills it, so it shall be,” he said. “I pronounce all of you as spouses. Go ahead and seal it with a kiss.”

They did so, to the cheer of their parental figures and the Time Force Rangers. Alex saluted them and the hologram disappeared. When they returned, they would have a reception with the other Rangers, but for right then, they just were basking in the glow of marrying in Reefside, the trouble that their ‘parents’ had gone through for them, and the laws that their Ranger brothers and sisters were willing to ignore to give them what they desired.

Tommy hung back and watched as Hayley, Anton, and Elsa joined him. He sighed. “I’m not ready for this.”

“No one ever is,” Anton said, patting his back. “We raise them the best we can and they eventually grow up. Especially when Hayley informs us that we aren’t to make unaging potions for them.”

“Which is still something I should not have to say,” Hayley scolded. “But it does seem like yesterday that they were stealing the gems.”

“It was lovely of you to continue breaking laws to help them,” Elsa told Tommy with a playful smirk. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You’d think I was trying to change the future,” he muttered, ignoring the fact that that was exactly what he had possibly done without actually trying. “Did they really ask the rest of you for blessings?”

“Of course,” Anton said. “And Elsa and I gave it. I don’t think those four understand what the four of us would do for them. We were always going to support them.”

Hayley folded her arms. “Hopefully, they’ll never need to know. Parents protect their kids, but we also try to keep them from ever knowing.”

Tommy looked at her. “You did something illegal to protect them, didn’t you?”

“Regardless of whether I did or not, you convinced one of your Ranger buddies to break at least five different laws to give them a wedding,” she said. “I don’t think you get to judge today.”

“Just react as the rest of us do, Tom,” Anton said calmly. “Pretend like you don’t know what Hayley’s doing.”

Hayley grinned at him and then looked back at the four. “I will say one thing: Mother’s Day this year better be amazing.”

Tommy just smiled.


End file.
